


Family

by ColoredLion



Category: Sander Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Sides being a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredLion/pseuds/ColoredLion
Summary: Virgil barely managed to hold it together. But the moment Deceit left his room, everything fell apart.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no idea where I was going with this, so enjoy! :D

The panic didn’t set in until after Deceit had left. 

Tremors immediately overtook his body, spider falling from his grasp. The room immediately became darker, melding with his mind, spinning around, until nothing could stay in focus. The beating of his heart increased dramatically, louder and louder in his ears until it drowned everything out. 

Virgil found himself sinking to his knees, bringing up shaky hands to clasp around his ears, trying desperately to diminish the sound of his own heartbeat. Rapid breaths escaped him, chest heaving, and one hand reached down to claw at his throat, trying to gulp air into his lungs. Let him breathe, let him breathe.

His whole body seemed light, as breaths continued to evade him, leaving nothing but a high pitched ringing in his ears. Virgil cracked open his eyes only to be greeted by a hazy, spinning room, becoming blearier as tears rolled down his face. He clenched his eyes shut again, unable to handle the unending dizziness.

Something heavy landed on his shoulders, causing him to flinch back, eyes blinking open as his breaths got raspier. A blurry figure stared straight at him, the only thing that didn’t seem to be spinning. Their mouth seemed to be moving, but all he could hear was his screaming mind, trying to claw itself out of his body and leave him as an empty shell.

“...breathe...”

The voice sounded so far away, yet it seemed to be coming from the person right in front of him. Breathe? He couldn’t. Oh, god he couldn’t breathe. He was buried, locked, far far away with no air. No air. He desperately gasped for air, but it seemed to catch in his throat.

“...in for 4... hold for 7...”

Counting. He could do that. Virgil gasped again, digging himself out of the pit of darkness he created. Holding that sweet air in his lungs, trying to steady his rapidly beating heart. 

“...out for 8...” 

Virgil blew the breath out shakily, hands clenching and unclenching on his knees. Listening to the voice, he repeated the steps over and over again. The weight on his shoulder grew heavier, the voice louder, as everything seemed to slow down. He suddenly went slack under the strong grip, sliding down to rest his head on the sides’ chest, exhaustion latching onto him like a leech.

“Good job, Virgil,” Logan’s voice rang out clearly, keeping the panic at bay. “Keep breathing.” 

“You feeling better, kiddo?” Virgil nearly jumped as he felt Patton kneel down beside him, taking a limp, sweaty hand into his own. “Gave us quite the scare!”

Virgil could only nod, trying not to let his embarrassment show. So much for keeping it cool in front of everyone. He took a couple more deep breaths as his heart began to accelerate again. 

He finally glanced up, noticing Logan’s concerned eyes boring down on him, and Patton’s comforting presence beside him. Moving his eyes farther up, he noticed Roman looming over Logan’s shoulder, looking concerned yet uncomfortable. Virgil blushed with embarrassment, because of course everyone had to see his attack.

Roman caught his gaze, causing Virgil to quickly bury his head back in Logan’s chest, squeezing Patton’s hand for comfort. He nearly flinched in surprise as the creative side knelt down, shifting to sit beside him. The prince awkwardly hovered an arm over Virgil’s back, then hesitantly brought it down, as if he would bite if he touched the wrong spot.

The embarrassment multiplied at the knowledge of all the sides trying to help him, and he almost extracted himself from the pile of sides. But, he couldn’t help the warmth blossoming deep inside him, and he barely noticed that his heart had already slowed down into a steady beat. Logan’s steady rise and fall of his chest, Patton’s reassuring touches, and Roman’s grounding weight combined led him to relax even further. 

The realization that he was safe, and loved, made him forgot all of his worries for the moment. He had a home, and he had a family.

“Thank you.”


End file.
